


Wake up call

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [19]
Category: Almost Human, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, John Kennex is Leonard McCoy, M/M, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian sighed, resting a hand under his chin as he watched the vampire laying next to him sleep. “Man, when did you start snoring?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this can read as a lead up to Dorian/Bones/Kirk buuuut I'm pretty sure this is just the boys trying to throw Jim for a loop.   
> *hides*

Dorian sighed, resting a hand under his chin as he watched the vampire laying next to him sleep. “Man, when did you start snoring?” John’s, no Leonard’s, Dorian would have to keep reminding himself of that, snoring softened just a bit when he threatened to pull away but settled into a deep growling rumble when he snuggled up to his back and nuzzled his neck. “Damn man, when was the last time you actually slept?”

A bit of shifting and Dorian was able to get the charge mat out from under him so he could pull John, LEONARD _damnit,_ closer. “Man, these beds aren’t much better than the hive’s charging stations…”

John, **LEONARD** , snorted and curled closer, making Dorian smile at the fully restored foot peeking out from under the covers. “Glad that got fixed,” John, LEONARD, snuffled and pulled Dorian’s hand away from his thigh to circle his shoulder before dropping back into the deep snoring. “I missed you too, old man.”

“Bones, rise and shine!” Dorian blinked at the sound of the door flying open and a gold shirt storming into the room before he blinked then grinned, “Late night?”

“Jim, I swear to God that had better be coffee in your hand,” John, FUCKING LEONARD DAMNIT, mumbled into his pillow as he attempted to block the light coming in from the well lit hall.

“Of course? I’m an idiot, not suicidal. Remember?” Dorian chuckled as John, he hit his palm against the side of his head, LEONARD, didn’t even look at the cup he was grabbing for. “Something wrong with your toaster?”

“Coffee warmer, and he’s still hung up on ‘John’. He’ll get over it.” John, Dorian let his head fall onto Leonard’s shoulder with a groan as he shifted to sit up.

“It’s it a little weird to be using your great something or other’s personal toy?”

Dorian didn’t look amused while John, LEONARD-rewrite identification John Kennex as Leonard McCoy-, chuckled and shrugged. “I don’t think he’d mind.”

“Yeah well, up and at um Bones. You’re on shift in 20.” Leonard’s, HAHA, head fell forward before he took a deep swig of his coffee and threw back the covers. Kirk Whistled as the doctor got to his feet to head to the bath. “Damn, Bones, can I maybe borrow him sometime?”

“Didn’t think you were into guys Jim,” Leonard smirked before throwing a set of sweats to the blinking bot. “And only if he’s on board. He knows I don’t mind him looking around if he wants something new.”

Dorian smirked and shook his head, “Sorry Captain, I’m happy with Leonard.” It didn’t escape his notice when Leonard’s brow shot up at the correct name usage. “Now if he wants to share, he knows I don’t mind adding to the fun.” That got Leonard to chuckle as Jim blinked, a little slack jawed.

“Jim, shift, remember?”

It took a minute for him to shake it off but he finally smirked and shrugged off the encounter, “Right, right behind you Bones.” Jim trotted to keep up, “He wasn’t serious, was he?”

Leonard smirked, “I’m feeling a bit selfish at the moment, Jim. Give us a few weeks and try then. Maybe I’ll be in the mood to share.”

That may have been the first time he’d ever seen Jim visibly shaken.


End file.
